rcommunitymcfandomcom-20200215-history
Phexion
Personality''' Charles is a charismatic and well educated man. His passion is writing and he will often sell poems and tales alongside other materials he may acquire. He believes that quality is better than quantity and will only sell what he needs to when needed. Some would describe Charles as an accumulator and will often have in his possession foreign or exotic items. Charles has been known to seek out and find these items for himself rather than hiring others to do so. His trust does not come easily which makes him quite calculated in thought or action. He can be known to wonder off in his thoughts sometimes which often bring him new tales to write upon. Stories have always fascinated Charles no matter the topic but the use and user of words are what draws him, it is his father’s words and work that encourages him to go on and like his father before him will do so with high spirits. '''Biography Born in the North of England to Lady Carolyn and Lord Benjamin Grayson, Charles a spirited young boy was taught an assortment of skills that would prove beneficial to his elder years. His father, a talented wordsmith wrote many parchments for fellow Lords and Ladies for coin and had continued to do so for many years. His mother, a book keeper for their town's Mayor, would educate Charles on the importance of money. The town's Mayor had taken a liking to Charles mother Carolyn but she could not be swayed by his attempts to woo her for her love was bound to Benjamin. This infuriated the Mayor quite some and he could not ease or surpass his lust for the lady and as such, devised a plan to rid her of her lover and claim her for his own. Several days on, a group of mercenaries made an appearance in the town, their destination, Lord Grayson’s manor. A brawl had ensued inside the once peaceful abode and screams could be heard. The young lord, Charles Grayson investigated from his hideaway. To his horror, the floor of the manor strewn with bodies of which one he found himself hurtling towards, his mother Lady Carolyn who lay lifeless. It was as if so the remaining warmth from her body had passed through the manor and had layered it’s walls with the cold and numbing air of death. A hand appeared on young Lord Grayson’s shoulder but he did not move. The young lord found himself floating over his mother’s body and out through the back door off the manor. His view of the once jovial establishment became smaller as he was now in his father’s arms scurrying away from the town. Lord Benjamin Grayson and his son found themselves in a little village but not unknown to them for Benjamin had family here, Hadley Grayson, a cousin who worked in the mines. Benjamin had persuaded his cousin to take Charles to his sister and her family in Denmark for they were quite wealthy and would pay him for his troubles. Hadley agreed and unknown to the little lord that this was to be the last time that he would see his father. All that Charles could remember of this moment was that his father who he had never seen cry before had but a few tears in his eyes as he looked down at him and uttered a few words and before he knew it, he was gone, back towards their home. The unending torment of the little lord would be known to him quite soon for his father’s cousin had no intentions of travelling to Denmark and had sold the young boy into slavery to buy his own freedom from the mines. Charles worked many years in the mines and saw many deaths. It was not until the beginning of adulthood that a positive step would be made in his journey. The mines were officially tapped and of no use for slave miners, the workers were sold on. Charles, no longer the little lord, was a young man who spent the early years of adulthood as a rigger aboard the Spanish trading ship the San Aires. It was by chance that an unforeseen accident would take place on the ship leading to the next fortunate step in this young man’s journey. A rig from a fellow slave worker’s hand had snapped and began swinging across the ship. Charles had noticed whilst standing on the deck that an almost certain casualty would occur if an action had not been made. He leaped towards one of the travelling merchants and pushed them out of the way. Saving this merchant’s life in turn saved Charles for the Merchant felt indebted to him and offered to buy his freedom. After speaking for much time the merchant offered Charles a job in Spain working as a trader after finding out his background. They made good business together and acquired a lot of wealth. Several years had passed and the merchant was on his way out of this world but before he left he told Charles of place where he could start a new life, away from his past and that place was Lisbon. As the days passed on, so did the merchant and Charles made his peace before moving on to start a new life in Lisbon.